Penny's Dream House
by MGHSHour
Summary: Penny plans to build a treehouse but she needs Max's help.


**Penny's Dream House**

Penny and Max are in the living room looking through a telescope; Mom bought it the other day, they see 2 kids building a treehouse and Penny wants to build one also.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Max?" said Penny.

"Treehouse!" said both kids.

Penny and Max walked to the hardware store to buy wood, nails, a saw and two hammers and other equipment and paid for it and went home, and then the two kids began to builds their treehouse.

"This is going to be a great treehouse, Max" said Penny.

:You bet, Penny" said Max.

Max and Penny happily worked together in building Penny's treehouse, they hammered, painted and sawed and smoothened the wood and painted and varnished the wood, and they built together.

"It's better when we work together" said Max.

"Yes, it is" said Penny.

Penny and Max continued sawing, hammering, smoothening the wood, painting the wood and varnishing the wood and they built and built and built some more and they continued building Penny's treehouse and they continued building it and got a copy of each toy Penny had in her house and a chair and desk for her treehouse and it was the best treehouse Penny and Max built for Penny and the other littles.

Penny and Max went in to have cookies and milk and they watched a movie and they thought about their treehouse and they thought it was the best treehouse they ever made, Fenny loved her treehouse, so did Max and the other littles loves it too. It was a nice treehouse and they would keep it forever and Penny and Max built the same treehouse for the other 22 homes they had and they kept them forever,

"We worked on all those treehouses in all our homes" said Max.

"It was hard work" said Penny.

So, Max and Penny took a break and sat on the porch and had iced tea and cooled off and they were exhausted from all that hard work they did and they loved the treehouses they made and they are all built, painted and varnished and they were all the same

The littles and the ponies were the same age and size forever and they would keep everything they had forever too, and the ponies had their hideouts in all 23 homes which they would keep forever, and everyone would stay alive forever as well.

Penny was proud of her treehouses she made, she and Max did a good job on them, they did a good job with the sawing, the hammering, the smoothening, the painting and the varnishing, they did it for all 23 houses. Penny and Max had more cookies and more milk and had fun with their treehouses

"That was a great hard working day" said Penny.

"It sure was" said Max.

Penny gave Max a great big hug and thanked him for helping her build her treehouse for each of the 23 homes, each of the treehouses had steps on the tree to get into their treehouses,

That night the littles were in the basement playing

"That was a nice treehouse, Penny" said Emmy

"Thanks" said Penny.

"I hope those treehouses will be around forever" said Christy.

"They will" said Penny.

Mom was surprised at the treehouses in all 23 homes Penny and Max made, they made them on their own, and they were perfect, they took a lot of time building them and they were the best treehouses Max and Penny ever built.

The next morning Penny and Max were sitting in their new treehouse, their treehouse was nice, and comfortable and the paint dried before they varnished the treehouse and it was smoothened before it was painted, it was like that on each treehouse in each of the 23 homes

"I love this new treehouse" said Penny sitting down in her chair.

"This really is a cool treehouse" said Max sitting down in his chair.

Max moved his chair next to Penny and really enjoyed life and nature in their new treehouse

"This treehouse has square window holes" said Max.

"Yes" said Penny.

"The treehouses are in the backyard of the 23 houses" said Max.

"Yes" said Penny.

"I love those new treehouses" said Max.

"Me too" said Penny.

"You're from the "Sylvanian Families" episode "Fool's Gold" aren't you?" said Max.

"Yes" said Penny.

"I'm 4 years old forever" said Max.

"I'm 7 years old forever" said Penny.

"I'm from the "Sylvanian Families" episode "Daddy's Little Girl" and I'm 6 years old forever" said Jessica.

"This is the life" said Max.

"We will all be home 24/7 unless we go places with Mom or by ourselves" said Penny.

"That's the best life for us" said Molly

Mom put water seal on the wood of all the treehouses and the wood inside the treehouse to keep it dry and to seal the water from going inside the wood. And the steps to the treehouse of all 23 homes were also smoothened painted and varnished and water sealed and their treehouses were completed after the roofs were built with wood that was smoothened painted and varnished.

"Now this is a treehouse" said Penny.

That night a rainstorm was coming and the treehouses were still waterproof because of the water seel and the varnish and from then on the treehouses in all 23 homes were protected and Penny loved her treehouses very much so did the other littles.

Penny pooped in her pants then sat in her chair, she made a banana.

Penny stood up.

Mom touched the seat of Penny's pants gently.

"Oh poo-poo in your pants" said Mom.

Mom changed and wiped Penny with toilet paper and Max got Penny a clean pair of underwear and Mom flushed Penny's poop and the toilet paper down the toilet, Mom put Penny's pooped in underwear in the hamper to be taken to the laundry room

Penny was nice and clean then.

And everyday Penny and Max would sit in their nice comfortable treehouse.

The littles went in the basement for the night

"I am glad we made those treehouses, Penny" said Max.

"Me too" said Penny.

"And they are the way we all want them made" added Penny (spinning the umbrella like how Emmy did it in "Emmy's Dream House")

**THE END**


End file.
